Homes are becoming more wired and connected with the proliferation of computing devices such as desktops, tablets, entertainment systems, and portable communication devices. As computing devices evolve, many different ways have been introduced to allow users to interact with these devices, such as through mechanical means (e.g., keyboards, mice, etc.), touch screens, motion, and gesture. Another way to interact with computing devices is through speech.
When interacting with a device through speech, it may be important to ensure that someone claiming to be a particular user is in fact that user. As such, a computing device that interacts with a user through speech may attempt to verify the identity of the user prior to granting the user access to the device. This avoids the scenario where a hacker is able to gain access to the device and cause the device to perform certain unauthorized actions by falsifying his or her identity.